


Coming Storm

by SilverLynxx



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverLynxx/pseuds/SilverLynxx
Summary: “The weather’s getting worse,” Phillip murmurs, his voice a sweet timbre that makes Phineas smile.“A storm is coming,” Phineas replies just as softly, resting his chin on his lover’s shoulder and following his gaze out the window.
Relationships: P. T. Barnum/Phillip Carlyle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Coming Storm

Phineas can’t put his finger on what does it, but slowly he finds himself stirring from his deep sleep to languish at the comfortable edge of consciousness. He lies swathed in a warm cocoon, eyes still closed as he listened to the comforting hush of the late hour. Heavy with lethargy, he extends his hand across the modest bed only to find the immediate space empty, the mattress starting to dip just beyond the reach of his fingertips. 

He cracks open an eye and finds the room dark, save for the pale glow of the streetlamp which illuminates their sparse furniture and softens Phillip’s silhouette as he sits on the edge of the bed. Blinking away the last vestiges of sleep, Phineas watches his lover with hooded eyes. The younger man stares out the window, the soft  _ ‘plink plink plink’ _ of scattered raindrops against the glass filling the silence between their breaths.

Eventually, Phineas eases himself into a sitting position and moves to press his chest against Phillip’s back, supporting himself with one arm as he wraps the other loosely around his partner’s waist. Phillip’s skin is warm against his own, and he layers several affectionate kisses across his shoulder as Phillip watches the ringmaster out of the corner of his eye. But his focus inevitably drifts back to the window where the rain grows gradually heavier.

“The weather’s getting worse,” Phillip murmurs, his voice a sweet timbre that makes Phineas smile.

“A storm is coming,” Phineas replies just as softly, resting his chin on his lover’s shoulder and following his gaze out the window

Phillip snorts and smiles wryly. “Is that you being obvious or philosophical?”

Phineas hums and shifts into a kneeling position, legs spread to frame Phillip between them as he wraps both arms securely around the younger man’s shoulders. He presses a kiss to the scarred skin on Phillip’s temple, still soft and new beneath his lips, and says in a tone heavy with sincerity, “We weathered our storm.”

He feels Phillip gingerly lean back against him, and Phineas uses this new angle to pepper Phillip’s mouth with tender kisses. When he feels the tension and restlessness finally bleed away, Phineas slowly breaks their kiss. “Wait here,” he murmurs, before maneuvering himself off the bed and disappearing from the bedroom. 

Phillip sits as instructed, frowning as he listens to the sound of pottering in the kitchen and the clink of cups. He doesn’t hear the whistle of the kettle, yet Phineas reenters the bedroom with two steaming mugs regardless.

He places them on the bedside table before crawling back into the warmth of the duvet, taking Phillip’s hand from across the bed to coax him under the blankets with him. Phineas then hands him a cup, and at four o’clock in the morning they lie cuddled together in the dark, listening to the low rumble of the storm picking up outside their window. 

**Author's Note:**

> Did I repurpose a nondescript fic from a prior fandom? Yes I did. Do I have regrets? Probably.


End file.
